


The Lawn Mower

by MintyPatronus



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Barely any KaiMei, Don't take meiko's advice, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short, written a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyPatronus/pseuds/MintyPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hates Rin's rodarolla, but this time, she's not driving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lawn Mower

One day in the Vocaloid mansion, Kaito was calmly eating his ice cream with his girlfriend's sister, Miku, sitting beside him on the couch watching TV. Kaito's best friends Len, Kiyoteru, and Gakupo were watching TV as well.

"You know guys, since it's such a nice day, why don't we go get more ice cre-" Kaito started saying.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE.

"What the HECK is that noise? We're three stories up! We shouldn't be able to hear any noise unless-" Kaito said, as the truth dawned upon him.

Gakupo, Kaito, Len, and Miku shot up in terror and screamed, "IT'S THE RODAROLLA!"

Only Kiyoteru remained semi-calm. "We need to get to the safety area. NOW."

They all hurried into the kitchen and opened up the secret trapdoor into the safety area. The safety area was huge, being half the size of the Vocaloid mansion. It contained everything a Vocaloid could ever need to live, and some of them actually chose to live there instead of the aboveground mansion. One room contained all the food they would need for five years, others had resting and charging areas(for robots like Kikaito) while others had showers and bathrooms, and there were lots of rooms that housed all of their outfits. There were other rooms, but too many to name.

Kiyoteru walked over to the control panel with Leon and Lola at it and sent out the signal that alerted all of the Vocaloids to get to the central room. He waited, and then Leon said," All Vocaloids, send out attendance signals to let us know how many are here. I repeat send out attendance signals." The Vocaloids pulled up holographic panels and tapped a button. Lola looked at the control panel. " Good, we have the usual number," she said.

Kaito, who was at this point very terrified, (even though no one had been run over quite yet) looked around for Meiko to cuddle with, but the only Meiko in sight was Meiko Sakine, and he would much rather have his Meiko to cuddle with, rather than the younger one. Meiko was allergic to cats, so she wouldn't be near Yohioloid with Cubi and all of Cubi's family. He looked to where all of the girls were sitting. In that part of the room was Lenka, Miku, Mew, Teto, Haku, Yuki, Neru, Rin, Lily- wait, Rin?

Kaito voiced his concerns. " Rin-chan is right there!" He pointed at her with a shaky hand. Everyone's heads turned towards her.

"For the freaking last time, I know how to get in here. Actually, I have no idea why you're in here since the rodarolla's in the garage, but I came in here to read my book peacefully." Rin held up her book. "But," she continued, "last time I checked, Gumi-san's new lawnmower was checked out."

Lenka, who was being her usual shy self and hiding in the corner, spoke up. "Who was it, Rin-chan?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the screen on the wall crackled to life. Kaai Yuki's voice (which had been recently programmed as the default voice for the safety area's speakers) rang out through the basement. "Call received from USER: Meiko. Accept or Decline call?"

Leon sighed." Accept the call."

"Accepting!"  
After a few seconds, Meiko appeared on the screen, sitting on the couch in the living room on the 1st floor. "Hey guys! Where are you! I can't find you anywhere. I was just out mowing the lawn, and it turns out that sake in the engine makes it work a lot better! It's just a bit loud."

Leon gave her a look. "Where do you think we are, Meiko? Come meet us in the basement."

Meiko arrived soon after, her normally red clothes now stained with green. Kaito practically sprinted over to hug her, and after he did, he caught Meiko staring at his coat.

"Kaito... you have something on your coat." she said. Kaito looked down, only to find that the whole front of his coat was the same bright green as Nigaito's hair.

Kaito sighed. "We really need to get rid of that lawnmower."


End file.
